Lonely
by ari-chan07
Summary: This is my third songfic. I hope you guys like it. It is my song that i used and please tell me if you like it. Its my views on how Kagome must be feeling when Inuyasha sees Kikyo.
1. Default Chapter

Lonely  
  
by: ari_chan07  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Inuyasha... I wish I owned Koga though... he's hot... but I don't WAHH! *sniffles* I did make up the song. It is called 'Lonely' if you didn't notice. Please tell me how you all like it.  
  
''- thinking ""- talking  
  
~Kag's POV~  
  
I'm walking around the forest looking for Inuyasha. He ran off so quickly, I hope he's ok. 'He doesn't really tell me anything. All he says is 'leave me alone bitch'' I sigh. "He never even listens to me any ways."  
  
-I talk but no one answers  
  
-I cry but no one sees  
  
-You walk right out the door  
  
-No one can see the real me  
  
~Author's POV~  
  
Kagome walks over to a meadow and hears Inuyasha. "Kikyo, why are you with Naraku?" She peeks from behind a tree and sees Inuyasha and Kikyo talking. 'She's the reason left! No wonder...' Kagome thinks sadly.  
  
-Help me now I'm feeling lonely  
  
-Crying in the very dark  
  
-Everyone's around before me  
  
-Just like a walk in the park  
  
-They move by like they can't see me  
  
-Pushing me behind them  
  
-Where can all my friends be?  
  
"My reason Inuyasha doesn't concern you. All you have to do is promise me. Promise me you will go to hell with me." Kikyo's cold voice answers. Kagome gasps lightly, 'Please say no Inuyasha. I thought we were getting closer.' "Kikyo I have to beat Naraku. Then I will go to hell with you."  
  
-How can I go right by you?  
  
-How can you not see the hurt in my eyes?  
  
-I try to talk but then you flew  
  
-All of these feelings now arise  
  
Kagome's eyes fill up with tears. 'How could you Inuyasha?' Kikyo smiles painfully, "I knew you would Inuyasha." Inuyasha pulls her to him. Kagome's tears flow down her cheeks. 'After all he's told me. He goes and does this.'  
  
-Help me now I'm feeling lonely  
  
-Crying in the very dark  
  
-Everyone's around before me  
  
-Just like a walk in the park  
  
-They move by like they can't see me  
  
-Pushing me behind them  
  
-Where can all my friends be?  
  
Kagome runs back to camp and goes into her sleeping bag sobbing. 'How can he do this? After all we've been through.' Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were at a neighboring village exterminating another rat youkai. She tried to stop crying as Inuyasha came back.  
  
-They can't see me  
  
-But I see them  
  
-How can this be?  
  
-Help me now I'm feeling lonely  
  
-Hard to be the real me  
  
-Makes me feel a little antsy  
  
-I try to make you see...  
  
"What are you crying about wench? Did you hurt your foot?" Inuyasha asks mockingly. Kagome gets out of her sleeping bag and glares at Inuyasha. "Like you would know how I really feel Inuyasha! If you knew you wouldn't go to see Kikyo!" Inuyasha looked surprised. "Y-you saw us?" He asked dumbfounded.  
  
-The real lonely me...  
  
"Like you even care! If you did then you wouldn't be so arrogant and rude!" Kagome yelled. She turns around, grabs her stuff, and storms into the village. Inuyasha stares dumbfounded after her.  
  
A/N- I hope you guys loved the story. Should I go on? Well if you think so tell me, also give me some ideas please! Thank you so much!-ari_chan07 


	2. A Stalker Named Inuyasha

Lonely By- ari_chan07  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters... *pouts* it's not fair... oh well... thank you to those who reviewed my story!  
  
Burnsybabe- Thanks for the review and the song I used is my song, I wrote it I hope you liked it.  
  
SkittlesStar25- Thanks for the great review. And I'm glad you liked my song.  
  
Ch.2 The Stalker Called Inuyasha  
  
~Author POV~  
  
Kagome stormed back to the village angry as a wild cat. 'I can't believe him! He's so fatheaded! He only cares about himself!' Kagome went into Kaede's hut and stepped in trying not to disturb her.  
Kagome sets her sleeping bag down by the dying fire and climbs in. 'I hope Inuyasha is happy going to...hell...with...Kikyo.' And with that last thought she fell asleep.  
  
~Next Morning~  
  
Kaede slowly wakes up and is slightly surprised to see Kagome lying by the long dead fire asleep. She quietly gets up and goes outside for some more firewood.  
  
Kagome shifts and wakes up with a yawn. She smiles fakely as Kaede walks in with an armload of firewood. "Good morning child." Kaede says. "Good morning Kaede have you seen Inuyasha." "No I haven't, should I have?" Kaede asks. "No, just wondering. I'm going home tell Sango, Miroku and Shippo I said goodbye." Kaede nods as Kagome gathers her things and starts walking towards the well.  
  
Unknown to Kagome, Inuyasha was following her hidden in the trees. 'Do you think she was bluffing? She couldn't have seen us.' Inuyasha was thinking. As Kagome jumped into the well, Inuyasha jumped out of the trees and followed her.  
  
Kagome enters her house and calls out, "Mom! Souta! Grandpa! I'm home!" She walks into the kitchen and sees a note on the counter. Kagome reads, "Dear Kagome, me, your brother and Grandpa have gone to a friend's house. We will be back in three weeks. I have filled the cabinets with Ramen for Inuyasha. Have a good time. Love, Mom."  
  
Kagome sighs as she puts down the note. "Inuyasha is such an ass. He acts like he likes me and is starting to act like he cares, then he sees Kikyo and goes running after her." Kagome sighs. "Then he says that he wants both of us. If he even wanted me he wouldn't go to Kikyo when she calls."  
  
Inuyasha was outside the window listening with a frown on his face. 'How can she be so selfish? Doesn't she know I owe Kikyo for her death? She was my first love and I'm confused.' He watched as Kagome went upstairs and into her room to study. 'Should I choose? I love them both, but I owe Kikyo.' Inuyasha sits in the god tree thinking.  
  
A/N- Hey guys! Thanks again for the reviews. Should I make this into a romance story? If I do I want at least five reviews for the next chapter. Push the pretty purple button down there please. Later days! – ari-chan07 


End file.
